I Can't Read Japanese
by AquamoonAlysha
Summary: "Vongola." "Yes?" "I can't read Japanese." Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. Then he burst out laughing. "Vongola." In which Mukuro cannot read Japanese when Tsuna gives an errand. "This, is you name in Japanese." Mukuro squinted his eyes. "Kufufu, really? I only see blocks and straight lines."


**AN: So... This is both my first story and one-shot… I always thought "Wait, what if Mukuro couldn't read Japanese?" Hence this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

 **I** _ **Can't**_ **Read Japanese!**

Tsuna looked at the corner of the empty room. "Mukuro, you can come out."

Nothing answered him.

"Hyper Intuition, remember?"

Still no reply.

" _Mukuro."_

"Kufufu, what?" said man asked, materializing out of the not-so empty room.

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Searching."

"For what?"

"Something."

Tsuna raised his hands in the air, obviously exasperated by his male Mist guardian. "Can you finish me an errand?"

"Kufufu, I dislike finishing errands."

"Please? I'm busy and need to go somewhere right now."

Obvious displeasure was on Mukuro's face. He finally relented, knowing that resistance is futile. "Kufufu, fine."

The million watt smile he sent his way was so blinding his hand twitched to cover his eyes. "GREAT! Can you please send this package to this address? Deadline is after two days. Got to go so bye!" the Sky said and ran out of the door, leaving the far-too-stunned-by-his-speed Mist holding a piece of paper and a package. "Oh, and if you don't do it…" Tsuna came back and ended in a warning tone, and closed the door.

Mukuro looked at the paper and realized it was written in a very messy handwriting and in Japanese.

"Oh, no."

He knows that Tsuna's threats are never empty.  
XXXXX

"Mukuro-sama, why are you looking so nervous?" Chrome asked to the very obviously sweating Mukuro.

His pride and ego doesn't want to back down. ' _It'll hurt, whichever way I use.'_ he thought, grimacing. _If you just ask Chrome, nothing will happen,_ a voice in his head, the rational part, told. _Shut up,_ his pride told.

"Kufufu, nothing is wrong, dear Chrome," Mukuro answered as calmly as possible. _TELL HER NOW!_ The rational part screamed, but his pride shot it down again.

Chrome regarded him for a moment, with a suspicious, narrowed, eye, but then shrugged and went back to the show she was watching.

Mukuro internally sighed in relief.

XXXXX

Mukuro wandered through the streets of Namimori, hoping to see an address that looked similar to the one on paper. _Idiot. If you had just agreed to Chrome teaching you to read Japanese, or told Chrome about this, none of this would have had happened,_ the rational part chided to him. He ignored it in favor of thinking, _'What was the deadline to finishing this 'errand'? Oh, right, after two days.'_

"Pineapple herbivore."

Mukuro turned around, a murderous intent around him and malice in his eyes. "Oh, a little skylark appeared."

"Fight me." Hibari said, taking out his newly-fixed[1] metal tonfas.

"Gladly." Mukuro said, materializing his trident.

The townspeople scattered as a loud clang of metal clashing to each other sounded. The fight lasted for the whole day.

XXXXX

 _'Great'_ Mukuro thought glumly. _'If only I hadn't wasted my time fighting the annoying skylark. Then I might have had more chance finding the address.'_ He glared at the offending piece of paper and package (for him). He sighed, and continued searching.

XXXXX

Mukuro plopped on the couch, staring at the ceiling and groaning. _'Another day wasted, and tomorrow afternoon is the deadline. Maybe I should just give up and ask Chrome.'_

 _That you do,_ said the rational part.

 _'Shut up.'_ He thought, and stood up as soon as Chrome walked in.

She looked at him suspiciously, then said, "Mukuro-sama, what do you need?"

 _Say it._ "Kufufu, well, I…."

"I what?"

"Can't read this…" he mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. However, Chrome heard it.

"That was why you were sweating, wasn't it?"

"…Yes…"

Chrome just sighed, and gave out a hand. "Give me the paper."

Mukuro took out the paper and showed it to Chrome. "An address?" she questioned.

"Tsunayoshi told me to give a package."

Chrome nodded, ah-ing in realization. "Here, I'll show you the place. It's not that late yet, so let's go out."

XXXXX

"Mukuro? Did you give the package?" Tsuna asked as soon as said person appeared.

"Vongola."

"Yes?"

"I _can't_ read Japanese."

Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. Then he burst out laughing.

" _Vongola."_

"S-sorry, it's just so funny." Tsuna said, wiping tears out of his eyes. After composing himself, he asked, "Who helped you?"

Mukuro glared at Tsuna. "Chrome." Tsuna laughed, this time louder.

Mukuro just materialized his trident and chased Tsuna around Namimori, causing Ryohei to join as an "EXTREME RUNNING CONTEST', Hibari for 'disturbing the peace of Namimori, Takeshi as 'a game? Cool, I'll join', and Hayato as 'Tenth! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE PINEAPPLE-HEAD!'

All in all, it was a perfectly normal day in the neighborhood of Namimori.

XXXXX

 **OMAKE: Lessons**

"So." Said Chrome. "You need to learn how to read Japanese."

Mukuro turned to her with a scared expression.

"No, Mukuro-sama. You need to learn. What if that kind of situation pops up again? I won't help you that time."

. "But-"

"No buts. Your coming with me."

 _A few minutes later…_

"This," said Chrome, wearing a teacher's outfit. A confused Mukuro was sitting cross-legged, clad in the Namimori school uniform, and wondering where she got the outfits. "Is you name in Japanese."

Mukuro squinted his eyes. "Kufufu, really? I only see blocks and straight lines."

Chrome facepalmed. "Dear gods above, please help me teach this person."

XXXXX

 **So… How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review!**

 **-Any mistakes pointed out are appreciated.**

 **-Both compliments and flames (whoops) are appreciated.**

 **-More ideas for stories are also appreciated.**

 **[1]= Before this happened, I imagined Hibari's tonfas as broken because, hey, if it hit walls, that would be bad for the condition of the tonfas.**

 **So… Bye!**


End file.
